life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Max's Diary
Max's diary changes depending on the major choices that are made. Prologue July 10, 2013 I GOT ACCEPTED INTO BLACKWELL ACADEMY. ''If words could dance this would be a rave. Even though I've never been to one. But who cares because I GOT INTO BLACKWELL ACADEMY, a unique and famous private school for seniors! NO KIDS ALLOWED! I didn't think I would be so excited since it's not like I didn't used to live in the same town. But when I saw the text from the Blackwell scholarship office, I could literally feel my pulse speed up. ''I thought it was going to say, "Sorry! Thanks for playing!" It took me a few seconds before I read the whole thing. I guess I wanted to enjoy that last moment of blissful ignorance. And when I saw the first word, "Congratulatinos..." I think I screamed. ''My mom cried, and my dad laughed. They're so weird. But they're happy and this means extra financial support because they don't have to pay anything to Blackwell. This means new clothes and if I can work it, a new laptop. ''Oh, and I have to keep telling myself in caps that I AM GOING TO BLACKWELL ACADEMY. August 18, 2013 So this is it. I'm leaving Seattle to go back to Arcadia Bay. Usually people go to the High School closest to home. I suppose I am too, it's just I haven't lived there for 5 years. Out of all the best photography programs in the world, I choose to go to the smallest, back in a town I was excited about leaving. ''Maybe I wanted to come back all along, just to see if Chloe and I are still even friends. But I do wish Chloe could have moved with us to Seattle... That city was made for her. When we would play pirates in our rooms and in the woods, it seemed like Seattle was that fabled faraway island of treasure and adventure that we were always seeking. With coffee shops. ''But Seattle wasn't like a fable. Au contraire. Now Blackwell Academy seems more exotic to me than any other place in the world. To study photography under Mark Jefferson... SIGH. Insert hearts and flowers. Plus there will be cool diverse students from everywhere. It won't be like my high school now... I never really found a groove with my classmates. (Or boys...) I'm lucky I have a couple great friends here. But it's time to ship out. ''So maybe Arcadia Bay will actually turn out to be the island of treasure and adventure I've been looking for... August 25, 2013 Shit is krazy here. I didn't realize how much crap I had to pack until I had to pack all my crap. Mom and Dad are gettin' a little too excited I'm clearing out my room. Tho I caught mom crying when she was packing my shirts. ''That made me want to cry like a little girl. And never leave Seattle. So instead of packing, I feel like burning all my clothes, then just raiding a thrift store to build up a new Max wardrobe over my junior year. Not that I even have an old Max wardrobe. ''Nobody will know me except for Chloe and who knows how different we are now. So I can cut my hair, get a tat and some piercings... Maybe date a cute foreign exchange artiste from Paris or Rome. I can do anything. Unless I get busted. ''And there will be so many supercool chances for my photography to get exposed! Thinking about that is when I get scared, but excited. And then I don't feel like crying at all. I get tingles down my arms, sensing the universe opening up for me. I can't wait to leave. ''I just want things to be... different at Blackwell. September 2, 2013, 12:07am My first entry from my new dorm room the night before my first day at Blackwell. Whew! I haven't had any time to write or even take pictures since I got here. My shit is in boxes all over the room, which is small, but mine, and I never want to leave. I can't wait to decorate! I plan a whole wall o' photos. I did meet some of my dorm mates, tho I suck at remembering names so I won't bother right now. But I think I can already see who's going to be cool to me and who's not. It's a bitch trying to get settled into a new school and social scene after I finally found good friends in Seattle. ''But I'm here now, and this is the start of my new life. Sweet dreams. September 3, 2013 Blackwell sucks ass! I told myself not to whine so soon, but damn... The day started like Christmas morning. I barely had any dreams because I was so pumped to start my first official day of my new life. Like a dork I couldn't figure out what to wear, so I chose what was on the floor. I'm no good with names and faces right away, but I picked up some names like KateBrookeTaylorAlyssa... ''And how could I forget Victoria Chase? Rich, stylish, entitled. I could feel INSTANT JUDGEMENT when she looked at my raggedy ass clothes. As if I'm at Blackwell to strike fashion poses... Maybe I'm being extra crispy sensitive, but I think Victoria wants life here to be like her own reality show. Ugh... ''So that wasn't fun along with my general social unease... I thought it would be easier being back. Call the waaahmbulance! I don't want this day to end all "Woe Is Max". It was incredible to walk across the green campus in the morning mist. I love the stone steps and brick walls of Blackwell. Everything is a picture waiting to be taken... Speaking of, at least one great thing did happen today: Mr. Jefferson's photography class. Sigh... ''There's more to tell but journal, forgive me, I'm truly wiped out. September 4, 2013 I have an assload of homework already. So much bullshit. At least give us noobs a day to acclimate. But, to prove I'm not a total loser, I made a new friend in my science class. His name is Warren Graham and he's a serious geek, plus he's dark and witty. ''He comes across as kind of a know-it-all, but it turns out he does kind of know a lot. We talked about photographers, and he actually named a few I'd never heard of. We traded numbers and he'll be a good study partner (or a good friend). I'll need at least one based on the clique action here. I thought being 18 meant I didn't have to deal with this teenage drama anymore. I THOUGHT. ''At least I get to research famous photographers for some of my homework. Mr. Jefferson assigned us a ton of reading, but this is exactly what I want to study. Jefferson is supercool and superchill. ''He doesn't try to be too hip, just says what he thinks and expects us to as well. I think he's a genius. OMG I WANT TO MARRY HIM. Just joking. This one class is worth all the social dysfunction. September 15, 2013 Homework is kicking my ass. I bet the teachers grade harder just to stop you from feeling special. But Victoria Chase and her snob minions still front like they're honored guests of Blackwell. The bros here aren't that different. Nathan Prescott is Victoria's male clone, with way more money and attitude, if that's possible. ''His family is the oldest in Arcadia Bay and I heard stories about them when I was a kid. The Prescotts give a shitload of bank to Blackwell, so Nathan acts like he literally owns the school. Yesterday during class, he put his feet on the desk, started texting and the teacher didn't say jack! ''I'd get suspended. But him and Victoria are part of this silly elite "Vortex Club" that puts on popular parties and so they get their way. It's good to be the king and queen. ''I don't want to slam everybody. I do like Kate Marsh, she's down the hall and in one of my classes. She's so pretty AND sweet and friendly. It makes her more beautiful than the beeatches here like Victoria who think beauty is just your face and outfit. See? I'm already playing their drama games. No more! September 23, 2013 Finally had the chance to take some actual shots around campus today. A perfect blue sky day. I always forget how great I feel after I take pictures when I've been slacking off. Speaking of pictures, Mr. Jefferson told us about the national "Everyday Heroes" photo contest he wants us all to enter. ''The winner gets a trip to San Francisco and lots of publicity. He wants just one photograph from each student. This is exactly why I wanted to come to Blackwell and of course I'm scared shitless to enter. At least I have a couple weeks before the deadline in October. So I have plenty of time to stress and procrastinate. Sigh. September 30, 2013 I don't know whether I love it or hate it here. I'm trying to keep up with my science class of all things. Like I give a shit or even understand it. Good thing I know Warren. Too bad I can't clone him to take my place in class. ''Ms. Grant is much cooler than the class. She explains particle physics so even boneheads like me can kinda understand. I love how she relates society to science and vice versa. I can tell she's committed and passionate about life. Unlike some of us in her class, but I'm trying to engage more, even if it means asking actual questions in class instead of hiding in the back. I'm just glad I'm not the only social misfit here. ''Now how much homework are you avoiding? October 1, 2013 October. My favorite month. The best weather of the year. I love watching the leaves change color, turning into tiny flames. But it's still too damn hot (thanks global warming) and I can't bust out the big coats and sweaters or scary movies yet. Soon. Kate let me borrow The October Country by Ray Bradbury. ''I haven't read much by him (which caused Warren to almost revoke my geek cred card before I held up my copy of "Battle Royale") but he nails the autumn atmosphere of small towns. The last time I wore a Halloween costume was with Chloe... I have pictures in one of my old albums... ''I should find a real Halloween party to crash so I can experience some social mingling. It's that or a Vortex Club strokefest swimming party. Or is that backstrokefest? You so punny, Max. ''At least I'm trying to climb out of my cocoon. I shouldn't expect my life to completely change after a few weeks of Blackwell Academy. As my parents love telling me on a loop, "You have all the time in the world." Monday October 7 This will be the weirdest journal entry I will ever make. So weird I don't know how or where to start. But it started with the most vivid dream of my life. I was lost in a storm by the lighthouse until I came to the edge of the cliff. ''Then I saw a giant tornado headed for Arcadia Bay. It was so real that I could feel the rain stinging my face. And I was scared shitless. Then a boat hit the lighthouse and I swear I actually felt like I was going to die. ''But I woke up in Mr. Jefferson's class and I wasn't even sleeping. I almost fell out of my chair. Jefferson called on me but I totally blew the answer. Of course Victoria pounced on me and made me look like a bigger idiot. She's so awful. Then I didn't have the guts to turn in a photo for the "Everyday Heroes" contest while Victoria did her usual suck-up to Jefferson. He's so cool and he clearly wants me to succeed. ''I felt so shitty. I just wanted to get to the bathroom to be alone and wash my face after that nightmare. Or daymare. Once I got to the bathroom I saw this odd beautiful blue butterfly flutter in and right when I took a photo of it in the corner, Nathan Prescott came in freaking out, talking to himself. I hid in the corner and this punk girl came in and they started arguing about drugs and money. Then Nathan actually whipped out a gun and SHOT the girl. ''This is where it gets strange. ''When Nathan fired the gun I came around the corner and reached out for some dumb reason, as if I could stop the bullet. But suddenly I could feel the world twisting around me and this pressure in my head, everything seemed to rewind and I found myself right back in class at my desk! ''I literally thought I had been dosed with some drug until I calmed myself down. I saw everything happen in class the way it did before. Major Groundhog Day-ja vue. Somehow I was able to actually rewind time. ''I knew the only way to find out if I was having a breakdown was to go back to the bathrrom and see if I could save that girl from Nathan this time. I had no idea how either. I just knew I couldn't live with myself if I let her die again. I escaped Jefferson this time by knowing exactly how to answer his questions and rushed to the bathroom. ''I hid in the corner again and I couldn't believe it when Nathan showed up, freaking out all over again. ''Then the girl came into the bathroom, and before Nathan could shoot her, I smashed open the ancient fire alarm and scared both of them away. Victory! ''...Until I got grilled by the security chief, David Madsen, who thinks he's Chuck Norris: Blackwell Ranger. Nathan Prescott almost kills a girl in the bathroom but no, I'M THE PROBLEM. I was so glad when Principal Wells stepped in to shoo David away. ''Then I made the possibly fatal decision to inform Principal Wells that I saw Nathan waving a gun in the bathroom. I didn't think I should mention the girl, or my new rewind abilities, for obvious reasons. ''He didn't want to believe me and almost made me feel like shit for telling him that Blackwell's most big fucking deal student would carry a firearm to class. I couldn't tell him that he actually killed a girl in a previous timeline... (or) ''I wanted to inform Principal Wells that I saw Nathan waving a gun in the bathroom, but I didn't want to mention the girl, or my new rewind abilities, for obvious reasons. I wouldn't know how to tell him without making me look crazy. ''He grilled me for being out in the hall during a fire alarm. I'm still glad I didn't tell him that Blackwell's most big fucking deal student actually killed a girl in a previous timeline... ''So my school day started with an apocalyptic dream then ended with saving a life and discovering I have some kind of power to rewind time. I don't know how to top that. ''Everything feels so surreal right now. I can't talk to anybody about this, well... The only person I could, I haven't seen in five years. I could confide in Warren, he's smart and knows science, so maybe he could even think of an explanation. Though I have no idea what that could be. ''Until I can figure this out, I better stay on the down low with this stuff and focus on my classes. Warren sent me a text asking for his flash drive back, even though I haven't had chance to check out all the cool shows and films on there. ''I watched a few episodes of Doctor Who and X-Files; binged on Fullmetal Alchemist; then Faster Pussycat! Kill! Kill! (all kinds of Amazon women black and white badassery); Tetsuo (a total cyberpunk trip with amazing visuals); and Scott Pilgrim (for about the millionth time). On a side note, I saw a "Missing Persons" poster on campus for "Rachel Amber" a pretty Blackwell student who vanished. It's so sad to see her smiling face and think about the awful things that could happen. If there was a way for me to rewind back six months, I totally would. ''I had to go back to the dorm to get Warren's flash drive and yes, Victoria and her Vortex Vixens blocked me from getting in, and even took my picture... It was so "high school movie" I can't believe she did it. ''She actually told me to "Go fuck your selfie" though, it was funny. I don't know why she has to act that way. She already has everything she wants, doesn't she? And she forced me to use my rewind until I finally came up with a way to get her out of my way. I don't want to use this power for trivial bullshit, especially if I have been given an actual "gift" from the universe, but it did give me a chance to test it out. ''But I felt like shit seeing Victoria sitting there by herself on the steps covered in paint. She didn't look like the Queen Beeatch of Blackwell, just a lonely girl as confused as me. I knew I had to find out if she was okay. She was actually nice and apologized. She even deleted the picture she took of me off her phone. So maybe there's hope for the future. (or) ''Still, I can't believe I took a picture of Victoria coated in paint for revenge. I must be feeling pretty brave. She vowed revenge, so I guess I've officially made my first enemy at Blackwell. ''More high school drama... Juliet wouldn't let Dana out of her room because she thought Zachary was sexting Dana. So stupid. I was so tired from everything, and since Dana borrowed Warren's flash drive, I had to intervene. ''Juliet told me that Victoria was the one who gave her the inside scoop on Zach and Dana, so I knew that Victoria was playing them all. I snuck into Victoria's room and onto her laptop and found out that she was indeed lying through her ass just to create drama. Of course, I felt like a weasel going through Victoria's room and laptop. ''Once I gave Juliet the proof that Victoria was behind it all, I went to get Warren's flash drive from Dana. She was in a weird mood, but we said nasty things about Victoria and I think it definitely made her feel better. We talked about Warren and Dana implied that he likes me. Ew. (or) ''Once I gave Juliet the proof that Victoria was behind it all, I went to get Warren's flash drive from Dana. She was in a weird mood, so I had a look around to see if I could find out why. I found a home pregnancy test along with a note from Logan and a doctor's appointment. Dana admitted she was pregnant and I realized that all of my friends have troubles that are just as significant as mine. Sigh. ''I'm starting to get the hang of this whole rewind thing. I don't want to waste this power, but there has to be a reason it was given to me, so I better learn how to use it right. I started by saving Alyssa from getting a football fueled headshot. I admit it felt amazing just to help Alyssa with something as simple as that. (or) ''I'm starting to get the hang of this whole rewind thing. I don't want to waste this power, but there has to be a reason it was given to me, so I better learn how to use it right. I could have used it for something as easy as warning Alyssa she was going to get a football fueled headshot. How selective should I be with this power? ''I also saw David Madsen hassling Kate Marsh. I couldn't hear everything, but he was accusing her of something. All that guy can do is point fingers! I got so pissed I went over to stop him from being such a bully. He's a security guard, not a stormtrooper. He was an asshole (as usual) but I felt good about what I did and Kate seemed truly happy that somebody stood up for her. And I did that without using my rewind power. (or) ''I also saw David Madsen hassling Kate Marsh. I couldn't hear everything, but he was accusing her of something. All that guy can do is point fingers and I got so pissed. He's a security guard not a stormtrooper. But like the chickenshit I can be, I didn't go over and stand up for her. I was scared. Sometimes I still feel like a little kid. And yes, Kate was not happy I didn't come over to stand by her. So I let her down and my rewind power was useless. ''This day keeps getting stranger. I don't even believe what I'm writing. And I can't even do a simple task like giving Warren back his flash drive without getting into a situation. ''In this case though, it turned out half bad and half good, which I guess is the yin and yang of life. When I met with Warren in the lot and checked out his new retro-wheels, guess who showed up? Nathan Prescott, freaking out all over again. He got all up in my face to accuse me of bullshit. ''Even though I was scared because I know what he did to that girl in the bathroom, I was more furious. ''Then the "girl in the bathroom" pulled up in a truck. My former best friend, Chloe Price. ''We both looked at each other like WTF? Next thing I knew, I was in her truck as Warren earned his man card and tried to get Nathan off my ass. I owe Warren big-time. Seeing Chloe for the first time in five years was such a shock I was almost paralyzed. Especially after realizing that Nathan had almost killed her right in front of me. ''Now Chloe shows up out of the blue to save me. ''Of all the bizarro and unexplainable shit happening today, sitting in Chloe's battered truck, listening to music and staring at her dashboard bobblehead might be at the top. ''So I tried to process the fact that Chloe and I were two best friends who didn't know each other anymore. She had blue hair, piercings, and cool boots and I... I looked like a dork. I didn't know where to start and she wasn't exactly extending an olive branch. ''So we sat like strangers. At least I had time to catch my breaath and realize that in the parking lot melee with Nathan and Warren, my camera got busted up. I didn't care considering everything else going on. But it sucked on top of everything else going on. ''Going back to Chloe's old house for the first time in five years was like the ultimate rewind. Some things were obviously different, but some things weren't. The house smelled exactly the same as it did when we were growing up. ''Chloe's room was like an exploded version of her new adult self, cool and chaotic. I could tell she was pissed. She wanted to blaze up and chill, so I explored her room to play catch up on what she was into these days. ''Then I found a photo of Chloe with Rachel Amber. Chloe freaked and laid into me for not calling her once. I deserved it. She had become best friends with Rachel and they were going to bail on Arcadia Bay and head out to Los Angeles for fame and fortune. I could tell how much Chloe cared about Rachel since she was the one putting up the posters. ''I felt even shittier about leaving Chloe alone all those years when she most needed me. You suck, Max. But Chloe is obsessed with Rachel, the missing girl. She says Rachel vanished after meeting some amazing dude... probably some psycho online. Chloe wanted to smoke out and be alone so I went downstairs to find tools and fix my camera. ''Snooping deeper, I hit the paranoia jackpot and found a whole mini-surveillance set-up of Chloe's house, with cameras in the halls and some rooms. Truly creepy shit. What kind of uber-paranoid puts cameras throughout his own home? Chloe's stepfather, I guess. I see why she's got serious attitude. ''When I got back upstairs, I couldn't fix the stupid camera. But Chloe saw the butterfly photo and knew I was in the bathroom and set off the alarm. Her attitude totally changed and she realized that I had saved her life. ''Even though it could have gone the other way... She was so happy like when we were kids and it was great to see her face light up. She even gave me her dad's awesome old instamatic as a symbol of our reunion. She cranked up the tunes and started dancing on her bed like a maniac. She even got me to shake my booty. Just a bit. ''That's when Chloe's stepfather showed up. And it was David Madsen. ''I couldn't hide and then David came in, angry about the music and that I was there. He was even scarier off campus because he didn't have the school around him. He accused Chloe of taking one of his guns. ''Then shit got real. David found Chloe's joint and flipped out on us. I said it was my pot and David got in my face, but Chloe stepped in like a boss. David has it out for me now, but whatever. Chloe was so touched I was willing to take the blame. ''Chloe and I decided to get out of there and catch up on our exploring... like best friends. (or) Then shit got real. David found Chloe's joint and flipped out on us. She said it was mine, but I didn't take the blame. Maybe I should have. But I was thinking about my Blackwell scholarship over my best friend. And David truly scared me. Anyway, now Chloe was pissed at me all over again. Back to square one, I keep trying to make the right choices, but I keep screwing it up... (or) ''I had to hide in the closet and then David came in, angry about the music. He was even scarier off campus because he didn't have the school around him. He accused Chloe of taking one of his guns. ''Then shit got real. David found Chloe's joint and flipped out on her. She didn't back down and he actually slapped her. Bastard. ''I thought Chloe would be pissed I didn't step in to help, but she didn't think it would matter. ''We decided to get out of there and catch up on our exploring... like best friends. Category:Max's Belongings